


Three Months to Fuck Up Your Life

by Phineasflynns



Category: Dick Figures
Genre: Blue failing at conceal don't feel-ing, Blue trying to conceal don't feel, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: Blue is gonna marry Pink but he's a dipshit and fucks up, and now he has to struggle with self doubt and an annoying naggy roommate with a constant boner to find out if Pink is really what he wants.Hint; She's not.





	Three Months to Fuck Up Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough fanfiction anywhere on the internet of Red/Blue and I'm sick of that shit so I'm here to write my own. Honestly this is inspired heavily by "Choosing Between Extremes" because holy FUCK I'm in love with that story. If you haven't read it then what the fuck are you doing with your life.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6697774/chapters/15318565

To say Blue had never thought he would be in this situation would be an understatement. He had never thought he would ever have to have this conversation, let alone with his best friend of all people, but here he is, standing ashamedly outside of their apartment door. 

 

“That can’t happen again.” He says, and Red shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Okay.” He agrees easily, but Blue knows from experience that the other man is only agreeing because he doesn’t believe Blue is going to hold to his word. And this time, he is. 

 

“Red, I’m serious.” He insists, annoyance seeping into his tone. “I’m marrying Pink in like 3 months! Last night was a mistake- and it isn’t happening again.”

 

Red grimaces.

 

“Fine.”

 

Blue flinches when the door is slammed shut in his face. He heaves a sigh, and lifts his hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose. Okay, so talking to him could’ve gone better. A lot better.

 

He shakes his head and turns, deciding not to start a fight by forcing the conversation, and he instead makes his way back downstairs and to his car, fighting down the sick feeling all the way.

 

\----

 

When he get’s back to Pink’s apartment he lets himself in, flinching when she cheerfully calls to him from the living room. He plasters on a fake smile and enters the room, leaning over the couch to press a quick kiss to her waiting lips. His lips burn with the memory of Red’s teeth, lips and tongue, and he pulls away a little sooner than he intended. She doesn’t seem to notice. 

 

“I spoke to the wedding planner today,” She begins, and he flops onto the couch next to her, ready to play the part and pretend he cares about anything that’s leading up to their wedding. In all actuality, he couldn’t care less; he just wants to marry her and be done with it. 

 

He doesn’t know how long goes by before she finally stops holding up pamphlets and papers and discussing costs in favour of answering her phone. 

 

“Oh, honey, I have to take this; it’s work.” 

 

With that she’s gone, and he’s left alone once more. 

 

For the first time since the night before, he debates whether or not he can go through with this. Can he marry her- look her in the eye and promise to be faithful, all while knowing he had broken that promise long before they said their vows? Could he trust that Red would keep his mouth shut? Could he even be friends with Red after this? The look the other man had given him before slamming the door shut makes him doubt it. 

 

He heaves a sigh and passes a hand over his face. 

 

He never should have done that. Normally when he fucked up, he could talk to Red about it -not that the perpetually drunken man ever really did much other than laugh at him- but at least he had someone to talk to. But now? Now Red is the problem, and he can’t talk to Red about himself. He groans, mentally slapping himself. 

 

He just couldn’t help himself at the time- something had snapped.

 

One moment they were screaming and throwing beer bottles, the next his face was being pushed against the side of the fridge and Red’s cock was up his ass. His face burns at the memory. The way Red moaned in his ear- the way he clawed at his hip and slammed him relentlessly into the cold metal surface of the fridge. 

 

His cock stirs in interest at the memory and he quickly shakes his head to clear it. 

 

“I have to go out, there’s a problem at the office.” Pink says, earning his attention and he quickly turns his head in time for her lips to meet his gently. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

 

His gaze rakes over her -taking in her perfectly styled hair and immaculate outfit, and he wordlessly nods. She leaves quickly, and he’s once more left alone with his thoughts.

 

A few minutes later he’s jacking off, free hand clawing at the couch while his hips buck up into his fist. Maybe it should concern him that he’s not thinking of his fiance while he works himself to orgasm, and instead his roommate is the center of his attention- and maybe it should concern him that instead of mumbling Pink’s name he’s all but wailing Red’s as he spills himself into his hand.

 

But it doesn’t. 

 

\----

 

When he’s showering later that night he tells himself that it’s a result of last nights unexpected encounter, and he tells himself that he believes it. As he’s fucking Pink, he tells himself that he’s enjoying himself. He tells himself he believes it. 

 

But he doesn’t.


End file.
